zabierz mnie do najpiękniejszego miejsca do nieba
by clarisse romero
Summary: Co moze sie stać po tym jak Joe zaproponował małżeństwo Clarisse ? moja wersja tego co się stało w sali balowej i zaraz po tej scenie :D mam nadzieje ze będzie wam sie podobało :D
1. Chapter 1

po zaproponowaniu małżeństwa przez Joseph - Clarisse wróciła do swojego apartamentu..

znowu siedziała przy kominku , łzy spływały jej po policzkach jedna za drugą . on znowu ją zawiódł , po raz kolejny płakała prze niego , przez to ze nie może być jego żoną .

tysiące myśli plątało się w jej głowie , ale w każdej z nich ostatnie słowo brzmiało "dlaczego"? - przecież dobrze wiedział ze to nie czas . musiała zająć się Mia ..

tak bardzo chciała być jego żoną , tak bardzo go kochała , on o tym wiedział a jednak postanowił zaproponować jej małżeństwo..

ogień dogasał , zrobiła jej się zimno ale ciało ani nie drgnęło . wpatrywała sie chwilę w palenisko , oczy znów zaszkliły się łzami .

nikogo nie było w jej apartamencie , siedziała sama z kubkiem zimnej herbaty w dłoni , z mokrą od łez twarzą wpatrując sie w wygasły już kominek .

wstała , ciało mimo oporów powlekło się do sypialni usiadła przy stoliku , wzięła kartkę i długopis , który ledwo trzymała w ręku , nie miała siły na to wszystko , była wyczerpana płaczem ,

pisała list skierowany do najważniejszego mężczyzny w jej życiu zaraz po Pierre i Philippe .po napisaniu listu odłożyła długopis i kartkę na stolik

chwilę siedziała na krześle , lecz po chwili wstała i wolnym krokiem zbliżyła sie do łazienki .

otworzyła drzwi po raz ostatni spojrzała w lustro , słysząc słowa Joseph'a podeszła do szafki w której była apteczka.

powiedziała tylko "może zatęsknisz..." i połknęła garść zielonych pastylek . Jeszcze chwilę stała na nogach przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie , chwile spędzone razem , ich tance , wszystkie uśmiechy które wymienili , łzy które dzielili .

upadła.

ostatnia łza popłynęła po policzku w tym samych czasie gdy złapała ostatni oddech i po raz ostatni w myślach wymówiła jego imię

"Joeseph.."

Jej serce biło coraz słabiej , oddech ustawał , usta zaczęły sinieć , dłonie stawały sie coraz bardziej zimne. była nieprzytomna , prawie martwa "dlaczego ? bo tak bardzo kochała kogoś , lecz nie mogła być jego żoną , przynajmniej nie teraz . to nie był ich czas.. najważniejsza była Mia ." nie chciała odejść , zostawić Mia samej , całej Genovii a na pewno nie Joseph. leżała na podłodze w łazience bez życia . ale cóż tak sie stało postanowiła odejść juz na zawsze , nie chciała go więcej krzywdzić . ale gdy ona płakała tam w sali balowej i prosiła aż jej wysłuchał do końca on wyszedł , wszystko stracone .

w tym samym czasie Joseph wszedł do apartamentu Clarisse przez tajne wejście prosto do sypialni , zauważył kartkę papieru która leżała na stoliku na herbatę . podszedł i wziął kartkę do ręki , była morka od łez

" Joseph

przepraszam Cię za wszystko , nigdy nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić , wiem jak bardzo mnie kochasz i mam nadzieję że wiesz ze ja ciebie tez kocham i nikogo wcześniej nie kocham bardziej od ciebie .

nie dałeś mi wytłumaczyć , ale rozumiem ... na pewno pomyślałeś ze nie chce być twoją żona , ale ja od wielu miesięcy nie marzyłam o czymś lepszym niż być twoją żona. gdybym mogła wszystko byłoby inaczej - ale wiesz że nie mogę .

kiedyś się jeszcze spotkamy , ale teraz żegnaj na ZAWSZE …..

Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie

Clarisse. "

Joseph otarł łzę która spłynęła po jego policzku . nie wiedział co to znaczy " czy to żart . czy ona mówi poważnie , ale dlaczego napisała żegnaj na zawsze "zastanawiał się nad tym cały czas chodząc przez sypialnie , lecz gdy tylko

otworzył drzwi do łazienki , łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu.

wpadł na kolana , zaczął płakać

- Clarisse proszę , kochanie obudź sie - zaczął lekko potrząsać - kochanie proszę nie zostawiaj mnie , Clarisse - nie słyszała go , leżała na podłodze bez ruchu , nie dawała żadnego znaku życia , całował jej zimne dłonie ,

- Clarisse - całował jej blade usta i nieugięte powieki . - proszę Clarisse obudź sie . .proszę ... kocham cię - wyszeptał po przez łzy usiadł na podłodze obok niej , sam juz nie wiedział co zrobić , płakał , ciągle płakał , nie miał pojęcia czy ona jeszcze żyje ..ciągle bił sie z myślami , ":dlaczego nie pozwoliłem jej wytłumaczyć . jestem głupi głupie głupi . odeszła a ja nie mogę nic zrobić . tak bardzo ja kocham . co mogę zrobić żeby ją uratować . żeby wszystko było dobrze , poczekać na nią ...". spojrzał na nią była juz prawie sina , zerwał się i wezwał pomoc

po chwili przybiegła pomoc , wezwali karetkę i zabrali Clarisse do szpitala ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Co o tym sądzicie ? czy ta miłość ma szanse na przetrwanie ? czy Clarisse da sie jeszcze uratować ?

...jestem załamana, wszystko się wali…. nawet mój związek się rozpada. Powiedzcie co mam robić ? czy mam zrobić to co Clarisse tylko trochę skuteczniej ? czy jeszcze warto walczyć ?

pomóżcie mi i Clarisse naprawić to co najważniejsze w życiu czyli MIŁOŚĆ


	2. Chapter 2

Po dotarciu do szpitala zabrali Clarisse na oddział , zrobienie wszystkich badań . co by wskazywało ze jeszcze żyje.

xxxxxXXXXX

Joseph czekał pod OIMOM. chodził po korytarzu , a łzy co jakiś czas spływały mu po policzkach ,bał sie o Clarisse , przecież to przez niego tu wylądowała i nie wiadomo czy jeszcze żyje ... czekał tam przez ponad godzinę nie miał żadnej wiadomości co z Clarisse .. Gdy podszedł do okna patrzył w dal nie zwracał uwagi na to co dzieje sie dookoła , gdy nagle poczuł dłoń na jego ramieniu .

- Joe ?- odwrócił głowę , była to Mia która wiedziała łzy w jego oczach - och Joe - przytuliła go jak płakał na jej ramieniu

- nie mogę jej stracić Mia - ciągle płakał

- wyjdzie z tego , jest najsilniejszą kobietą jaka znam - Mia pocieszała Joe a sama była załamana nie mogła teraz pozwolić sobie aby rozkleić się przed nim . stali tam przytuleni przez 10 minut , gdy lekarz wyszedł z sali gdzie zabrali Clarisse

- Pan Romero ? - zapytał lekarz Joe na niego spojrzał

- tak to ja witam - podał rękę i uścisnęli sobie dłonie - czy mogę wiedzieć co z Clarisse ?

- trudno mi to powiedzieć .. - Joe i Mia spojrzeli wystraszeni - gdyby pan wezwał pomoc parę minut później niestety nie moglibyśmy jej już uratować , jest teraz w śpiączce i będziemy czekali na wybudzenie , mam nadzieje że te leki które zażyła nie uszkodzą jej organów. - dokończył lekarz

- czy mogę ją zobaczyć ? - dopytywał Joe

- myślę że tak -powiedział - proszę za mną - zaprowadził ich do sali gdzie była przewieziona Clarisse - zostawię was samych , przyjdę sprawdzić ją później -oznajmił lekarz

- dziękuje - powiedział Joe podchodząc do łóżka Clarisse - hej kochanie - powiedział całując ją w czoło . niestety nic nie odpowiedziała - Clarisse proszę obudź się , bardzo Cię potrzebuje ja i Mia ...- mówiła do niej ciągle Mia stała zapłakana przy drzwiach , winiła siebie za to co się stało z jej babcia , przecież to ona stała na szczęściu Clarisse i Joseph'a . patrzyła ja Joe cięgle mówi do Clarisse , chciała podejść do babci ale nie była jeszcze gotowa , po chwili musiała wyjść co jej się udało po cichutku . wyszła z sali i opadła na podłogę płacząc .

- Mia ? - zapytał jakiś młody mężczyzna spojrzała na niego .

- Nikolas ? co ty tu robisz? - zapytała jak ukucnął obok niej

- słyszałem co się stało z Clarisse ... - spojrzała na niego - Mia tak mi przykro .. - pociągnął ja w ramiona jak rozpłakała się .

W sali Clarisse ...

Joseph siedział przy łóżku Clarisse . Jej dłoń miał schowaną w swoją . niestety nie obudziła się . on mówił do niej . opowiadał różne historie które przeżyli razem , historie z Mia i chłopcami jak byli mali ...

-Clarisse kocham Cie tak bardzo . proszę obudź się . potrzebuje cię tu ze mną .. - powiedział - pamiętasz mieliśmy być razem na zawsze . kochanie prosze obudź się ..

XXXXxxxxx

Pare godzin później Joseph musiał wrócić do domu , lekarze obiecywali że zadzwonią jeśli się obudzi lub cos się stanie.

Xx

przez 4 dni Clarisse nie obudziła się . Joseph był przy niej każdego dnia od rana do nocy . mówił do niej , opowiadał wszystkie historie , obiecywał ze poczeka na nią aż Mia będzie królową i wyjdzie za Andrew .

xxxX

5 dnia gdy była w szpitalu

była godzina 10;30 Joseph siedział przy niej od rana . trzymał jej dłoń w swojej . nagle zaczęła poruszać palcami , myślał że tylko wydawało mu się to ..

ale zaczęła się mieszać i po chwili otworzyła oczy .

- och. Clarisse obudziłaś się - Joseph wstał i pocałował ją w czoło uśmiechnęła się , tak bardzo tęsknił za jej uśmiechem . - powinienem wezwać lekarza - sięgnął ręką po guzik "alarm" ale złapała go za rękę .

- nie - wyszeptała

-nie ? - dopytywał Joe

- chce spędzić chwile z tobą . zanim odejdę - powiedziała Clarisse , spojrzał na nią wystraszony

- nie mów tak , zobaczysz wszystko będzie dobrze Clarisse - podszedł do niej i pochylił się nad nią - Clarisse przepraszam ... - powiedział Joe , Clarisse oczy napłynęły łzy - kochanie jeśli chcesz jeszcze być moją żona tak jak napisałaś w liście , poczekam na ciebie dopóki Mia będzie królową .. tylko proszę nie rób mi tego jeszcze raz . - otarł kciukiem jej łzy które spłynęły po jej policzku . złapała jego dłoń i osłoniła nią swój policzek tuląc się do jego ręki .

- kocham Cie … ale Joe.. -urwała spojrzał na nią

-tak Clarisse ?

- ja .. ja odejdę..-przerwał jej Joe gdy jego usta wylądowały na jej ustach , po paru chwilach przerwali pocałunek

- nie pozwolę ci odejść . - wyszeptał jej do ucha .

po spędzeniu czasu sam na sam . wezwali lekarza .Clarisse czuła się coraz gorzej była prawie nie przytomna . badania wskazały na uszkodzenie serca .

-panie Romero czy mogę z panem rozmawiać ?- zapytał lekarz

-oczywiście –odpowiedział-zaraz wracam – powiedział do ledwo przytomnej Clarisse .

NA KORYTARZU

- słucham chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać – powiedział Joe zamykając za sobą drzwi

- mam złe wieści , umm. Wyniki wskazały uszkodzenie serca .

- słucham ?- zapytał przerażony Joe

- przykro mi . ale Wasza Wysokość nie dożyje kolejnego tygodnia. Leki które zażyła były zbyt silne , jest szansa na przeszczep ale nie wiem czy uda nam się znaleźć dawcę. Szanse są nie wielkie .- łzy spływały mu po policzkach nie mógł uwierzyć że Clarisse nie będzie że to koniec –przykro mi – powiedział lekarz i odszedł .


End file.
